Kate's day off
by KateTheVixen
Summary: All Kate's friends leave to go to that Sapphire isle pedestal while reading the note left she notices some thing important what is it? Read to find out. R&R K  just in case. COMPLETE


Kate woke up and didn't hear anything outside. Curious the vixen walked down stairs and saw a note on the fridge. She ran over to It an plucked off the fridge before looking it over. "dear Kate sorry to leave you but the others and I had to go check the Sapphire isle pedestal to see what was there. So you'll be alone for a hour or two. Sincerely Katie Rosetta. P.S don't get in any trouble." Kate read out loud. "wait there's one more thing." Kate said reading the last thing in her head before narrowing her eyes and growling "good I know exactly what to do today." Kate smirked opening the fridge and getting her supplies. The vixen grabbed her tool box as she started walking to Jake, Jack, and Flame's house. She opened the door with her foot and put her stuff down. "Time to start." the vixen smirked heading to the rooms.

*thirty minutes later*

Kate looked at her work in accomplishment. "take that." she smirked grabbing her supplies, closing the doors on her way out, and then walking home. Kate got home and put the items away. The vixen sat down and started to think of what to do next. She smiled grabbed a paper and pencil then ran to her room to get to work. The vixen put the paper on her desk and sat down getting started.

*thirty minutes later*

Kate looked at her paper in accomplishment. "I finished my song!" she yelled jumping up happily. (I really wrote the song the finale will have it.) the vixen opened her drawer and dropped the paper into it. "now what else can I do?" Kate thought out loud. "I can train!" Kate yelled pumping her fist into the air. Kate hopped out the window and ran to the woods. "by the time I get back they'll almost be home." Kate said pulling out a shuriken. The vixen quickly threw the shuriken making it hit the tree. The vixen pulled out some kunai and a shuriken. She threw the shuriken then the kunai in a circle around it. She walked up to them and pulled them out them made them disappear. "It'll be winter soon I should get some fire wood." Kate said raising her hand. "Demonic Chaos!" Kate yelled cutting down a couple trees. The vixen walked up to the trees and started cutting them with her hand. "now how to get it all back." Kate sighed. The vixen smiled suddenly and reached into her pocket and pulled out her plane remote. She pushed the button and sat down. "now to wait for the plane." Kate sighed. Kate impatiently waited for the plane to arrive soon the sound of an engine filled the air as she looked up to the sky to see her beautiful plane. "there's my baby!) (Lol KateXPlane) she shouted above the noise. The plane landed and she picked up the heavy wood and put it in the back. She walked back to the wood and picked it up and started filling the front of the plane. Kate smiled to her self at the now filled Plane. Kate left the plane and started walking back to the houses alone. Kate walked through the forest thinking about the work she did in the boys house. She laughed to herself at the thought of it. Kate exited the forest and looked at the sun "it's about three…." Kate whispered to herself. Kate reached the Houses and pushed the button on the remote. The happy Vixen went inside and got a vacuum and some cleaning supplies. When Kate got out she saw her plane parked in front. She grabbed the wood and started putting it away. She came back to the plane and started cleaning it. "hey your back!" Kate smiled at her friends who wore confused expressions. "what's wrong?" Kate asked walking to them. "n-nothing Kate!" Shade bowed…. Wait bowed? "did you just… bow?" Kate asked confused. The others looked at each other and shook their heads. "n-no n-not at all." Katie said as the others started heading home. "ok if your sure." Kate said suspiciously. Kate walked to the house and smiled. "I' going to sleep." Kate said walking into the house and up the stairs. Kate laid down on the bed. Kate soon fell asleep to the angry yells of Flame. "KATE!" she heard him yell. Kate smiled happily. 'next time Flame' she thought. 'don't eat my cookies.' and with that she fell asleep


End file.
